


Sweetness/甜蜜

by Ochirusei



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: 黑道现pa，车





	Sweetness/甜蜜

**Author's Note:**

> 【请注意：很可能是个雷文，非常可能ooc！！】  
> *有一点黑道风味的现代paro。可能是大小姐x保镖。  
> *也许是有点黑的顾。兴许还有一丁点战损要素。  
> *第一人称。  
> *交往中。  
> *R18。注意：可能偏向低俗下流。  
> 这个背景并不是为了开车才写的，单纯是我既想写现pa又想开车就顺手结合了而已。  
> 尽管如此，我也没有把背景想的太深，反正就随便爽一下。

2019.06.26.  
Sweetness/甜蜜。

好热。  
我坐在床上不住地扯动衣领，即使如此令人烦躁的闷热感也不会把我放过，蝉虫在窗外悉悉索索叫个不停，世界都是一片荒芜的赤金色，半点风都没有，连流进这个房间里的日光与时间都是停滞的，除了我。  
除了又热又闲的我。只有我的时间是流动的，燥热每一分每一秒都更黏稠地粘在我的肌肤外，比这更甚的是我因为被软禁而无法消耗掉时间、由此与日俱增的空虚与无所事事。  
也许我该去练习一下前几天新学的曲子。  
前提是结束停电。  
做不到心静自然凉的我实在是境界不足，枉费他以身作则熏陶了我三年……  
我把积郁在胸中的热一次性叹出，手在后撑着身体，歪着头去看不远处坐在书桌前的人。  
因为家族里的一些事，父亲带着我的哥哥姐姐出去了，构儿和我则被“保护”在家中，也是恰好遇上暑假，连向学校请假都不必了，根本是直接把大门锁上就好。  
和被软禁着的我不同，奉命来监管我的人则是一派悠然自得的模样，进门第一天向我微微一笑，接着就当着我的面动作自然地锁上了门，并把钥匙塞进了衣服内侧的口袋中，然后向我宣布：等到父亲回来前都不得外出。  
我愣愣地点了头，一直到三天以后才迟钝地意识到这是件多折磨人的事。  
此刻，将我的自由之路锁上并职责为我个人保镖的人正靠在椅背上，全神贯注地研究着手里的乐谱。他已经解开了衬衫最上面的两粒纽扣，脸因为酷暑而显得有些红，自然卷的黑色长发披散着，一部分陷在衣领与脖颈之间，却仿佛感觉不到热似的不在意。  
我却是光看着都觉得热了。  
“惜朝——”  
他应了一声，将手里的书翻了一页，没有更多。  
我跳下床，从床头柜里摸出一个发绳套在手上，走到他的椅子后方，伸手去把他的头发从衣领里捞出来。  
我懒得再找梳子，偶尔不小心扯到了，他也只是偏一下头，任由我去摆弄他的头发，目光都没有从书上离开一秒。我也不在乎，只管以指当梳，把这头长发好好扎起来，得以让他的皮肤透透气，也顺便让我的眼睛放松一点。  
我喜欢他把头发扎起来的样子，第一次见面时他就是这样。只不过他现在很少再带塞了杜若的香囊，他告诉我，是因为不希望这味道留下痕迹，成为他人手中的把柄，由此威胁到我……  
我？  
我咀嚼着这个字，从椅子后离开，绕到前面去拿书柜上小小花瓶，回头瞄了顾惜朝一眼，他仍垂着眼在看手里的乐谱。  
花瓶里插着一簇白色的水栀子，素雅的颜色和明显的香味总能讨得别人的喜欢，我倒也不算例外。第一天还是雪青姐姐外出前亲自买给我的，后来则是我觉得喜欢而不时买回来更换的。一年只有一个夏季，总觉得还是不要浪费了才好。  
今天的是新的，正是早上他进来时顺便为我带来的。  
我找到茎，将开得最是恰到好处的那朵摘下来，又折回到椅子后，将它轻轻插在他的发间。弄得有些歪歪扭扭，但只要将它放上去就已经是达成目的，我把手搭在椅背上瞧了又瞧，到底还是有些憋不住地偷笑起来。  
“唉。”  
顾惜朝把书放下，转过身看着刚出于有趣和打发时间而做了小小恶作剧的我，墨玉的眼睛和我对视了好几秒，倒也不气不恼，还弯弯嘴角露出一个笑容来：  
“玉质自然无暑意，更宜移就月中看。现在正是好时节，栀子开得很香，闻起来很令人舒服。”  
他的手指从我的耳边轻轻擦过，我一愣，才发现那朵素雪白的鲜花已经被他移到了我的发间。  
馥郁的香气在空气中悠悠飘荡着，来源从他的头顶转到我的耳鬓。我倒是乐得收下这么一件小礼物，甚至想起他一向对这些颇有研究，簪花的手法一定是比我好得多，倒有些恨不得现在就去找面镜子好好看看了。  
想要再说些什么的时候，他已经坐回去，拿起谱子继续翻看了。我只好把话全都咽回去，老老实实地不再打扰他，把好奇心转移到花上，忍不住轻轻触摸起湿润柔软的花瓣，还要注意着不让头上的花掉下来。  
尽管如此，还是有些不知道要怎么排解无聊。又熬过了五分钟的我重新绕到桌子前，靠在边沿望着他。  
“惜朝，你谱子研究得如何了？”  
“马上就好了，”顾惜朝的手指在纸页上轻轻敲了敲，又翻过去一页，“待会儿可能会想试一下。”  
“嗯……”  
我闭上嘴，抱着手臂撑着脑袋，百无聊赖地打量起这个我认识了三年的男人。

▼  
第一次见到顾惜朝的时候我正站在床前拆快递。若再往前数十分钟，正是哥哥们把我定的几个包裹一口气搬了进来，而我则慌张地让他们别放在地上。  
父亲推开门，带来一阵极为浅淡的香气，领了一个人进来，告诉我这是他今天新收的养子。  
我转过身，看到跟在父亲身后一身正装的人微微欠身，略显苍白的脸上露出一个得体的微笑，向我介绍自己：“你好，我是顾惜朝。”我以为还有后续，但他没有再说更多了。  
他身材高挑，站立的姿态与穿着打扮都很工整，我先是看到他黑色的手套与微卷的发鬓，然后视线才上移到他的脸上：他留着一头长发，细致地扎在脑后，眼眶下有一些淡却明显的青黑色，衣领和袖口都有些算不得污渍的痕迹，但显然不再干净，看起来像是一夜没睡；因为和我是同样的出身地，自然发色和眼睛的颜色都是黑色。  
他的服装除了衬衫是白色以外，从发绳到领带都是黑色，这把他的脸色衬得更糟糕，我看着他略显疲惫的目光恍然大悟，原来他穿的这身并非普通的西装，而是一套正式的丧服。  
他的目光越过我看向躺在我床上的那些包裹，让我有点在意，但他的眼中却露出一丝讶然，消沉昏暗的眼里突然又有了一点光，这反应完全出乎了我的意料。  
我有些不知所措地躲开了他投向我的视线：“父亲的养子？你好……”  
说是养子，实际上也只不过是一个挂名的头衔。父亲的手底下本来就有好几位养子，但和普通成员的待遇都是相同的，真正有继承权的还是我们这些嫡系。  
父亲点了点头，让他先去休息室等待，而他还要和我聊两句。  
顾惜朝应声，出去时轻轻带上了门。  
关门前，我和他的目光又对上了一次。他目光淡淡，却似乎又对我有那么一丝的在意。我装作平静地移开眼。  
父亲告诉我，他昨天参加了顾惜朝母亲的葬礼，现在他在世上已无其他亲人，从今天起他就会成为我们家族的一员。说等他完成了课程以后，他主要的职责会是担任我的保镖。  
我犹豫了一下，想到这也是我作为祖父的孙女理所应当接受的事，有些心不在焉地点了头。  
接着父亲又叮嘱了我一些生活上的琐事，便转身离开了。  
我蹲在床前发了一会儿呆，站起来继续拆快递，望着已经被我拆出来安放在床上的萧、埙，还有已经拆到一半的古琴，脑中突然闪过他乌色的双眼，再回过神来时，我已经拉开门快步走向了休息室。

开着制冷空调的休息室里只有那唯一一个身影，看来父亲已经说完话回本家去了。  
白炽灯高高地挂在头顶，透过窗户的日光也很平静苍白，一身黑色的人站在桌前，桌上摆放着手枪零散的部件，微卷的长发搭在脸的两侧，他垂着眼，手法娴熟流畅地将它们组合到一起。这场景我见得多了，家里人总经常地做这些锻炼，但让我意外的是他的熟练度和他们比起来也毫不逊色。  
我倚在门边，一直看着他做完了一整套的动作，举起空膛的手枪对着空气确认了一下，然后才一边拿起布擦拭手枪，一边将视线投向我。  
“你很熟练。”  
“是的，我有为‘你们’做过一些事……也有服兵役。”他顿了一下，看着我：“家里。恕我失言。”  
“没事，慢慢习惯吧。”我对他笑了下，走到他身边，转过头去看他手里的枪。  
一靠近他，先前我嗅到的那若有似无的香气又重新飘进鼻子，我不禁有些好奇起他是否带了香囊，却也不知道香囊里放的又是什么香料呢。只不过还没等我问起，他就已经先开了口。  
“听说您……比起兄弟姐妹，要更少参与到家族的事务里。”  
我想了想，把手撑在桌子上，不打算隐瞒这件早在家族里人尽皆知的事：  
“对，我原本也是很有兴趣的，但因为我的身体不太好，所以祖父宁可我一直远离那些事……我的哥哥和姐姐已经是父亲的左膀右臂，我的弟弟也聪慧稳重深得宠爱，等祖父把家里交给父亲以后，他们三人是会成为很好的助力——”  
我瞥了他一眼，而他没有说话，半天才轻叹了口气，我又立刻耸肩笑了：“这说明你跟在我身边会很少遭遇危险……怎么样，与你的预想背道而驰了吗？”  
顾惜朝收起那副略有动容、似乎想要安慰我的表情，平静地看着我的双眼：“怎么说？”  
“……父亲的养子里，十个中有九个都渴望得到更多。权力、地位、独特性……他们很有行动力，各有各的长处，会给家族带来许多好的影响，父亲乐于利用他们的欲望。所以，你是那唯一一个不同吗？”  
顾惜朝垂下眼，轻轻抚摸着手里的枪，接着摘下那一直显得有些不协调的手套，露出一双缠着白色纱布的手。他的手有力、宽大，腕骨与指骨都很明显，瘦但不纤弱；好些地方都有茧，左手的指甲修得平整，右手却稍留了一些，看来除却是属于男性的一双手以外，竟也是属于乐师的一双手。  
他用总算暴露在空气中的指腹摩挲着枪身，答非所问：“这是一把很不错的枪，我挺喜欢的。今天早上，我用它代替您的父亲处理了一个惹了大事的叛徒。”  
接着他又摊开手，将手上的纱布展示给我看，露出一个似笑非笑的表情：“为了成为父亲的养子，我付出了一些代价。”  
“所以说……”并非是父亲看中他才想要收养他，而是他主动提出的吗。  
顾惜朝抬起手，那把枪便顺理成章地对准我。他的身体遮挡了窗口投来的光，我紧盯着那朝向我的枪口，深色的冰冷枪械在白炽灯的灯光下让人一瞬间有些恍惚，却又会在几秒钟后突然意识到那潜藏其中的压迫感。  
我暗暗提醒自己，他并没有上膛。  
“……您希望我是吗？”他微微扬起嘴角，眼中还没什么笑意，眉毛倒是因为手掌弯曲触到伤口而微微皱起。  
那唯一一个不觊觎权力的人？  
我将视线上移，从枪口离开，对上他乌黑的瞳仁。我试图观察他的表情，但他也是像试探那样平和地看着我，既然谁都没有真正的想法，继续僵持下去也没有意义。  
顾惜朝一笑，拿起桌上的弹匣装填，接着倒转了手里的枪，将握把让给我：  
“但至少我不会背叛您，我答应过父亲。”  
我把枪从他的手里接过，在他握过的地方还隐约带些许余温。  
我抬起眼——空调又运行到开始制造新的冷气——发现他温和有礼却留有余裕的笑容，比我至今为止见过的什么景象都更扣人心弦。

▼  
和三年前相比，他依然瘦削，每一块凸着撑起皮肤的骨头都很尖利，脸也更英气，却藏起了一些锋芒，站在街上的姿态更像是一位文质彬彬的学者；只是顾盼间依然神采飞扬，显然是已经完全熟悉于家族，俨然如鱼得水，连眉眼间的光彩都好像覆着棉花的刃，若非被割得鲜血淋漓，绝不能寻到他一丝一毫的危险性，而那又确确实实地存在。  
只是，我一直是个例外。他向父亲承诺过不会背叛我，又因为当年的一些事与我“假戏真做”，我与他相识三年，交往的时间也是三年，我和他一直是开诚布公的相处方式，结果却因为相性意外地好，最终是变得越陷越深了……  
我悄悄地用视线描摹着顾惜朝眉毛眼睛的轮廓，他总会把眼睛笑得弯起，对我展露无限温柔，我愿意从心底相信那是真的，只因为哪怕那不是，我也早已是溺死在温柔乡的醉客了。  
“……”  
似乎是我的视线太炽热惊扰了他，顾惜朝合上手里的书，微微仰起头，用像是觉得现在的情景有些好笑的神情和我对视起来。  
五秒后我们双双败下阵来。  
我笑得低下头去，他则从椅子上站起来。只不过我还不想他就这样溜走，便就近伸手揽住了他的腰，两只手臂环起来将他抱住，然后把脸靠在他的颈窝猛吸了一口恋爱能量。  
“我本想去关照一下被您放置不管许久的琴呢。”  
顾惜朝的身子轻缓地靠上来，只是因为本来就是紧抱的姿势，我便有些退无可退了。被压得身体有些后倾之时，我似乎又有了可以退让的空间，却发现那是因为不知不觉间他用手扶住我的大腿，让我从靠着桌子的姿势逐渐变为了坐在桌上。  
我下意识把手用以撑在桌上，有些不知所措地抬起头，他完全挤入我身前的空间，若非那眼中还只是温和的笑意，这一定会更像是猎物落入陷阱的一刻。  
顾惜朝低着头迎上我的目光，领带也垂下搭在我的胸腹。意识到自己现在正处在什么样的情况之中时，他滚烫干燥的手早在刚才的姿势变化中就已经处于裙子边缘与身体的缝隙，紧贴在我渗着薄汗的大腿外沿，并以近似握的姿势极缓地上移。我被这亲密暧昧的动作摸得后背要渗出更多汗水了，只觉得本就热着的脸上还在升温。  
“还是说……莫非小姐是想要惜朝先来疼爱你吗？也许比起在琴上试谱，在你身上会更……”  
顾惜朝只是微笑地垂下眼看我，悠然的表情却不能让我放松，反而让我觉得这其中暗藏着一丝紧逼不放。慌乱之中我一把抓住他贴在我大腿上的手，面红耳赤地别开脸：“你……你又……”  
他轻笑一声，温柔地摸了摸我的脑袋，又扶着，在额头上浅浅印下一吻：“抱歉，只是和你开个玩笑。”  
接着他便松开手，向后退开了几步，转身准备去到房间另一边放着古琴的桌前。  
“滴——”  
我回过头，发现恰巧来了电，空调重新启动开来。我连忙拿起遥控器高高兴兴调了个适宜的温度，接着跳下桌子跑去把窗户关上。  
“惜朝，电来了哦。”  
“嗯，这下总算是不用为现在是夏天而发愁了。”  
我顺手拉上窗帘转过身，发现他正巧回头看我。我对上他秋水般含笑的双眼，心跳得飞快，回过神来时已经跑过去把他拉在床前坐下，并且报复似地欺身压在他身前了。  
他猝不及防地坐着被我一推，干脆顺势倒下了，再支起身子时却已经和先前立场颠倒。  
顾惜朝略抬起眼看着我，轻轻悠悠地叹了口气，似是因为几次三番都没能摸上就近在咫尺的琴而感到遗憾。但他并未生气，反倒眼神认真起来，深色的瞳仁里完完全全地只倒映着我一个人的影子。  
我低头吻了他。

▼  
有人说过夏天就适合交缠在一起，如果冬天是贪恋温暖、渴望将自己的心塞进他人怀里解冻，夏天就是目眩的意乱情迷，金白色的阳光肆无忌惮，而恋人是甘霖，亦或是沙漠中相同的渴死者。又或者是我的借口。  
我有一千种借口要和顾惜朝在一起。  
第一个就是我爱他。  
撬开他的牙关，我小心地潜入那思慕已久的阵地，熟悉的温度与轻柔的动作让人心安沉醉，不会有人想象得到一把刀会有缱绻的温柔，还以为总会像他的锋芒一样刺出生锈的铁味。比酒更甜，比水更烈，相连纠缠的吻诱人逐渐迷失。恍惚间他的手托起我的下巴，手指抵在几处边缘，细微而不经意地侵略，将我的主导权移交到了他的手上。  
我不在意。  
有些细碎的噬咬经过唇上舌尖，甜蜜而蚀骨的吻。  
他与我调转了姿势，揽住我的腰俯下身接着加深这个吻，动作依旧温柔，却渐热烈，连我无意咬痛了他的唇也不理睬，只顾让呼吸交融得像将两具尸骨一并焚成的同一个灵魂，最炽热的爱都热腾腾地升起，高调张扬地弥散在人间。另一只手的拇指顺着我仰起的下巴缓缓向下，滑过喉咙，扶在锁骨中央的小小凹陷，其余的手指则已探入衣服的缝隙之间，他手掌间滚烫的温度覆盖笼罩般贴上我的半边肩膀。  
空调吹来的淡淡凉气让身体外的热气消停许多，体内的火却又越烧越盛了起来。我伸手扯住顾惜朝的领带，将它拆下来丢到一边，又摸索着把衬衫纽扣从上往下地挨个解开。  
似乎是因为注意到了我的手在他身前摸来摸去找纽扣的动作，顾惜朝有些仓促地轻咬了我一下，结束了这漫长的吻。他撑在我身上，看了眼自己敞开的衣衫和我还勾在他皮带上的手，呼吸仍有些乱，脸上也带有一丝轻微的红，“小姐……”  
他顿了顿，情动间有些沉哑的声音飘进我耳中，接着视野又变作一片黑了。  
“我们是在交往中吧？”  
我猝不及防，他温热的吐息和新的吻落在我的颈窝，湿润的舔舐感和细微的吮吸声让我脑中像炸开一样，我结结巴巴地从喉咙里挤出声音：“当、当然了……”  
“那……”顾惜朝支起我的腿，左手撩起裙子长长的下摆，一路顺着大腿伸向我的腰间，“有想过一直都和我在一起吗？”  
我有点懵，从未想过什么天长地久，原因有一半是觉得理所当然——说到底每对情侣在热恋期都觉得理所当然会一直在一起。我支支吾吾了半天才小声憋出几个字：“我们本来就会一直在一起……吧……”  
就算不是情侣，也会是同一个家族的成员、同为父亲的孩子。  
他的动作停了一下，然后才应声，听起来倒是有点高兴：“嗯，是啊……”  
短短的音节轻轻敲在我的心口。顾惜朝在我的胸前吻了一下，右手将我的衣领向下扯动，手指则伸进缝隙间硬是挤出了半团白的腻肉，接着便轻咬了上去。  
“惜、惜朝……”  
我用余光瞥见他从我肩头走过时留下的微红痕迹，脑中像是烧开的水，连脸也烫得不行，还没来得及说什么，却发现他的左手在我的腿根绕了一圈，悄悄地触到了薄薄布料遮掩下的区域，细心缓慢地在泥泞的入口抚摸了好一会儿才一点点探入体内。  
他的右手为了弹琴而保留了一些指甲，因此总是只用左手做前戏。  
从上下都传来的细密快感在体内缓缓燃烧起来，无论是温暖潮湿包裹下被舔弄啃咬的乳尖，还是开垦着甬道在深处被顶撞的器官。我的呼吸急促起来，在放下心的享受间已然成为他手中的一块吸满水的海绵，他怎样动手都能挤出那些滑腻的透明液体。他放过了我的胸，殷红微肿的前端渐渐重新被衣服没过，我便报复地捉住他得空的手，又啃又舔地对待那些抚弦时磨出的茧，顺便咬了他手心里那几道长长的、并不明显的白色疤。  
三年前他被濒死的人用刀划伤，鲜血流了一地，他曾用手套遮掩过，最终还是丢掉了那双手套。如今恢复得很好，并未留下什么后遗症。  
他似是觉得有些痒，轻笑了声，手指微动着几次想要逃跑，我自然不肯放过，甚至因为左手仍在刺激我的欲望，而在他的手指留下道道浅浅齿痕。  
我把目光移到顾惜朝的脸上，看到他的额上也有着细薄的汗，目光灼灼地盯着我，嘴角仍带着半分未收回的笑意。一和我对上目光，手指就又伸进了最深，膝盖压在我腿上不让我再合拢。  
不需几秒我就乖乖认输，边喘着气边慌忙找了借口从他手底下逃脱。  
我背朝他坐在床头，将裙子和内衣脱下，却蓦地感到他的手靠在我耳边，才发现是那朵滑落在床上的水栀子又被他捡起来簪在了我头上。我下意识想回头看他，又在那之前被从身后紧紧抱住。  
感到他撩开我的头发，在耳根落下一吻，温暖的呼吸顺着后颈而下，“露浓花瘦，薄汗轻衣透……”  
“你、你……这首词明明不是……”  
“嗯，的确不是，我只是随便背背。”顾惜朝声音依然温和，却见我涨红了脸，又笑了两声：“我刚刚不过是在说笑，别恼……小姐，这花很衬你。”  
硬物撑开缝隙进到柔软甬道之中，出乎意料的深度让我那卡在齿间不知道要不要说出口的谢谢二字彻底烟消云散，他甚至将我的腿向两侧拉开，让自己的腿挤进我的两腿之间成为了我的支撑。我的膝盖不再是支撑，身前又不过是白白的墙壁，没有什么空隙去变换姿势，只能被迫让他的腿撑起身子，却是恰好让他进得更深，我下意识绷紧了身体。  
“等……等下……”  
顾惜朝应声停下动作，手安慰般来回抚摸着我的肌肤，“怎么了，痛吗？”  
“没有……但是……！”我觉得我的理智应该正在被脸上的高温蒸发，“太……太、太深了……惜朝，我……”  
即便是已经有点开始头晕目眩的我也能明显感到身后的人愣了一下，接着那温柔的声音又在耳后响起：“没事的。”  
接着他又缓缓地动起来，怪异鲜明的快感害我的嘴边不自觉漏出一个短促的音、不住地喘息起来，像发作的病症、像涨潮的海浪、像倾倒泄落的繁星。我想过将力气用于自己撑起身子以便可以躲开苦楚的快乐，后来则完完全全放弃了，改为压抑自己的声音，但身下粘腻的水声总一寸寸卷走我的理智。  
我把额头抵在墙上，却感到耳廓被人咬住碾磨。火热的肌肤相贴，冷，热，潮湿，粘合，他近在耳边的呼吸让我遗忘了我的呼吸。  
我被那顶在奇妙地方的感受弄得眼眶发热、喉咙收紧，只觉得仿佛就要落下泪来，眼睛却依然干涩。只能抓紧顾惜朝的手，一遍遍放松又收紧，最终还是低下头呜咽起来。  
忙于和愈发肆无忌惮将我逼上悬崖边缘的快感搏斗之时，我听到他的声音响起：“……我会一直和你在一起的。”他的声音有些急切，像只是意乱情迷中的喟叹，我却忽然想起他先前问过的话，想到又也许只是他终于吐露心声。  
但那到底是前者还是后者？在我彻底败于快感之前是没那个多余的心思去思考了。  
他细细地在我背上印下吻痕，不可控的颤抖从这里开始持续，我挫败地深吸了口气，才发现声音像带了哭腔，眼角到底还是挤出半滴水珠来。

▼  
于是此刻，我缩在空调被里开始质问顾惜朝说的那句话到底是个什么意思。  
我和坐在一旁没有回答的他对视着，憋了半天，苦思冥想之后终于吐出了一句话：“……男人在床上说的话都不可信！”  
顾惜朝一怔，动了动嘴似乎想要解释，却又马上回想起了当时的场景一样，一边用手捂住嘴一边悄悄别开了目光。  
“……”  
我紧紧盯着他，竟渐渐发现他手指遮掩下的脸显出一抹红色，便有些好笑地想收回刚才的玩笑话。但是还未等我开口，他就叹着气放下了手，起身走到我身边，只手撑在床上俯下身来。  
顾惜朝微卷的长发滑出有些松散的发绳，从肩膀上垂落下来，乌黑的眼睛一眨不眨地看向我，脸上的红仍然明显。他的声音很轻：“更正式的话要留到更正式的场合，但……是的，你于我而言一直都是……不可或缺。”  
我从未见他这么生涩干瘪地说一次告白，倒有几分我大脑宕机时的风采。  
但我还是高兴坏了，一把揽住他的背，抱着他滚在了床上。他没防备地被我一扯，额头和我的撞在一起，我对着他眯起半只眼吃痛的样子哈哈大笑起来。  
“……真是拿你没办法。”顾惜朝伸手掖了我的被角，在一旁的空位上躺了下来。  
夏季凝滞的时间终于开始流动了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。  
> 知道为什么像我大脑宕机时的样子吗，因为我又叒熬了一个通宵，是真实地失去思考能力了。也许醒来会改，但极大（超过99%）可能不会，反正不要期待。
> 
> 假戏真做的故事是另一个故事，略过了，总之就是小顾装作男朋友当挡箭牌，最后两人开玩笑说难道想要假戏真做吗，就尝试性交往了（为什么说的跟真的有这么一篇一样，没有啦，单纯只是补全设定的脑洞。
> 
> 和朋友讨论过以后，还是觉得原作向里不太好开纯爱以外的车，加上古代的思想也要更传统保守一点，如果你要求的话，他可能会满足你，但不代表他自己就喜欢这样。个人觉得他不太热衷于花样呢，搞不好一辈子正常位每次前戏都会脸红的感觉，并且可能还不喜欢你帮他做，会觉得不尊重你。甚至思考后觉得小顾不仅不会喜欢太浪的（原因一部分性格一部分出身），连太主动的可能也有点悬，对他来说生命大和谐比起是因为欲望，更多的还是追求灵魂上的融合，可能更喜欢浓情蜜意自然而然吧，被女方主导什么的应该不会成为他的喜好，而他也不会想主导你，只是如果你害羞的话会主动承担的感觉。然后也很温柔，可能向往的是相敬如宾举案齐眉的爱情，本身受环境影响也不是那种开放的思维，再一个就是他是很有主见的人，偶尔一两次可能还能硬着头皮试一下，但我觉得大概率还是没兴趣陪你追求什么刺激的……  
> 因此！现pa就不一样了，本身就身为现代人的话，就算谈不上开放，也肯定会开明许多，其他的体位什么的女方主动什么的前戏什么的都会有了呢，欲望和灵魂的比重也会适当更改，真是太好了……让我写原作向的车一次就够了，真的不想写羞涩主角，再写就真的萎了那还不如给我一刀（你（顺便一提我以前确实有开过哦只不过不会再公开了。  
> 我认为现pa并不是把一个古代人就直接丢到现代去了，而是他作为现代人成长，思维观念什么的肯定还是会和原作有一点差别的，只是本质不变而已。  
> 另外就是关于顾到底黑了没有，这个我只是不想难得写黑道又还保持纯良人设，不需要那么片面，但又没精力展开写了就当他在葬礼之后已经半黑了吧，或许这么想就能降低你对这篇文的雷感。  
> 还有一个没什么用的小细节设定就是顾18岁服兵役到20岁开始从文，葬礼时是21岁，三年后刚好对上官方人设是24岁。旅妹真的成年后才和他这样那样的。  
> 再一个就是背景到底是怎样，这个就只能说是我自创（。）反正爹呢就是个工具人，设定上是让师父当了祖父，祖父才是家里真正的老大啦。  
> 关于体位呢就是那个名体位大家都看过图的，不过实际上我还是研究了一下才觉得应该确实可以……不，没什么。  
> 最后，这是我个人出于以上考虑而写这篇文时的一些相关想法，单纯一些个人想法，可能有错，可能比较单薄。如果你不能接受的话，可能看这篇还是觉得是雷文吧。那就真的是雷文了，反正它的确是……


End file.
